Days That Follow
by Immicolia
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Day One.  A series of short vignettes following Ryo and Edo's journey through the Dark World.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes: This is what I like to call the sequel-but-not-quite to "Day One." Technically, it can be considered as such, although it's not really a proper full story so much as a series of short vignettes. I'm also writing this somewhere between __gen__ and slash.__ I'm predominantly going for a __snarky__, wary, friendship-but-not-really vibe, although if you want to see the subtext, you should be able to find it. They are my OTP after all (or, one of several OTPs I have... er, yea...)_

* * *

Things get worse before they get better. 

Not thing things get any better.

Edo barely sleeps at all, his eyes sunken and shadowed, attempting to pretend that when he does sleep he doesn't constantly wake with a strangled gasp (or, more often than not, a scream) of shear, panicked, terror.

Ryo can sleep, but he can't ignore the way his heart stutters and lurches in his chest. It seeming like a constant, crushing, wave of pain at times and Ryo is more than half convinced that the only thing keeping him going is his own stubborn tenacity. The constant mantra of: "I can't die. Not yet."

They make one hell of a pair. Two professional duelists, each highly regarded and viewed as invincible, stripped down to bare weaknesses that neither want to admit exist. A frightened child, forever trapped in nightmares of the past. A fallen idol, forced to face the consequences of his actions.

A hero and a king, each damaged beyond repair, each just barely able to tolerate the other.

The lack of sleep wears on Edo after a while and soon enough he is making stupid mistakes. Misplaying cards. Missing opportunities that he just _shouldn't_ be and from the sidelines Ryo finds himself making little noises of disgust under his breath. Not out of any amount of worry, mind. Ryo knows that on some level, Edo Phoenix is just like him. Too damn stubborn to die before what he needs to do gets done.

Although, when Edo wins a match (three hundred and fifty life points left) and then crumples to the ground immediately after (not moving for a good minute) Ryo feels a sudden (traitorous) stab of fear. A cold hollow settling in the pit of his stomach as he snaps, "Get the hell up, Phoenix," attempting to allow his annoyance to banish the worry.

There's a low groan, indicating that Edo is at the very least still alive, if not conscious, and Ryo finally allows anger to burn away that sinking pit of worry in his stomach. Stalking over to Edo's side and snapping, "I mean it, Phoenix. Get up."

Edo stirs, blinks up at him, and moans, "Go away," so mournfully that Ryo is almost tempted to listen. Almost. Except he can't. Helping Edo heave himself to a sitting position (despite all protests) and then to his feet. All the while his mind worries at the reasoning behind it like a wound.

It's not because he gives a damn. It's not because he likes Edo Phoenix by _any_ stretch of the imagination. It's just….

Convenient.

Convenient to have someone watching his back. To have someone around, even if they rarely say more than two words to one another at any given time.

(To have someone ask if he's okay after one of his attacks, even if the question is ended with a grumbled, "Not that I care or anything.")

They walk for a while like that. With Ryo holding Edo up, all but dragging him along, and Edo slowly pulling himself together enough to start complaining that he doesn't _need_ any help and that if he's slowing Ryo down then Ryo may as well just leave him behind.

Ryo tells him to shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a day or so later (Edo's lost track) when they find a village. Small, poor and filled with people (it's easier to think "people" because Edo knows the instant he thinks the word "duel monsters" he's going to go completely over the edge) who eye the pair of them uneasily. As if Ryo and Edo are about to strike out on a murderous, pillaging, rampage.

No one talks to them (no one even looks at them save to shoot them distrustful glances that are quickly averted) but eventually they overhear a few things. Like how the next village over had been razed. Burned to the ground and no one even knows if there's any survivors or not. How the goblins are getting more daring in their raids. How more than a few of the local men haven't come back from scouting trips.

Edo simply tries not to listen. He and Hell Kaiser have larger concerns, like their own survival, to deal with and no matter how many sad stories Edo hears being whispered around them (the woman who's brother lived in that demolished town, the old man who's grown children had been ambushed by a raiding party, the little boy who tries to put up a brave front while he talks about how his father has been away for almost a month now) they cannot get involved.

"We need to keep moving," Ryo says bluntly, as if he can sense the hesitation that Edo himself isn't quite sure that he's feeling yet. Eyes sharp and cold and dead as he aims a glare in Edo's direction and, as always, Edo glowers right back.

"You think I don't know that, Hell Kaiser? But we need supplies first. God knows how long it'll be before we find another village."

"That's true. But in case you hadn't noticed, we're not exactly flush with the local currency. We don't even know what they use here."

"I'll trade some cards," Edo says with a casualness that he doesn't quite feel. "I've got a few in my side deck I can get away without. Dueling is life here, after all. They should be worth something..."

"Forget it," Ryo snaps, his tone brooking no argument. "You said it yourself; here, dueling is life. Or more, life or death. And neither of us can afford to be fighting at any less than our best. Even if it is your side deck, you keep those cards with you for a reason. Am I right?"

Edo sneers, hating the way Ryo is all but talking down to him. "Fine. What's your grand plan, then?"

Ryo doesn't answer, turning away slightly and for a moment, Edo has to bite back the scream of pure frustration that wants to tear itself loose from his throat. Settling for hissing, "You arrogant bastard. You don't have a goddamn _clue_ do you?"

Ryo just smirks and Edo wants to throttle him.


	3. Chapter 3

They're still discussing (arguing over) their next move when a boy (probably no older than they are) dashes through the marketplace yelling about a raiding party headed this way and how, "I think they're Haou's men!" a nearly perceptible wave of panic following behind the bearer of bad news and Ryo watches as mothers pull their children off the streets, barring the doors of shabby homes behind them. As men share exhausted, defeated, looks. As a few eyes suddenly turn towards Edo and himself, angry and accusatory and Ryo isn't surprised in the least when there's a low hiss of, "The newcomers. They lead them here."

The glance he shares with Edo is quick and cautious, a mutual bit of silent wondering as to what makes for a better plan of action. Attempting to explain to a hostile mob that, no, they're just passing through and the appearance of any raiding party ready to tear through this hole of a village is merely coincidence; or attempting to slip away as discretely as possible before the hostile mob in question has a chance to properly form.

Although the number of openly threatening glances that are being aimed in their direction is swiftly making the second option entirely unviable.

Edo shuffles to the side just slightly, inching towards Ryo and Ryo finds himself wondering if it's out of fear or that insane need of Edo's to protect that he does so. Not that it matters, because that hostile mob is swiftly forming and surrounding them. A good half-dozen muttered conversations swirling around them and Ryo can only pick out fragments of sentences here and there.

"…duelists. Look at them…."

"…no wonder. Haou's men must be searching for…"

"…turn them over…"

"They'll kill you anyway." Edo's voice suddenly rings out over all of them. His chin set stubbornly as he glares defiantly at the gathered mob. "It doesn't matter how many duelists you hand over, they'll just think you're hiding more. There is only one way to survive this." Edo pauses for a moment, so strong and sure of himself and not the slightest trace of the haunted, exhausted, boy that Ryo has become familiar with showing.

"We'll stop them."

And in that moment, Ryo fantasizes about murdering Edo. Several times over and in much more creative ways than he ever did while at his lowest.

There is scepticism, naturally. More glowers and hissed discussion but Edo is persuasive (even as Ryo quietly seethes) and this village doesn't have much in the way of defences as it is. All they can do is take Edo's word at face value and hope that if this pair of strangers falls that it will be enough to satisfy Haou's men for a little while.

"You're an idiot," is all Ryo can say as the village's flimsy gate is closed and barricaded behind them and Edo blinks up at him in a combination of genuine confusion and absolute annoyance.

"What?"

"Didn't I say that we can't get ourselves involved in this?"

"It's not like we had much of a choice, they were going to throw us to the wolves anyway. At least this is under our own terms."

"Maybe," Ryo mutters and Edo glares at him.

"You don't have to get involved if you don't want to. Just leave, I won't stop you."

For one suspended moment, it's tempting. They're not friends, after all. If anything, they're the furthest thing from friends that two people can be without actively trying to kill one another. And yet….

At the moment, they're allies. Edo is the only familiar face Ryo has in this world right now and vice versa. And no matter how infuriating the spoiled brat might be, Ryo can't turn his back on that. Sighing heavily and giving his deck a quick shuffle before replacing it in his duel disc.

"Thank you," Edo murmurs and Ryo simply shakes his head.

"This doesn't stop you from being an idiot, you know."


	4. Chapter 4

At the very least, it's over fast.

A handful of low-level fiend-types (more than likely just scouts as opposed to a proper raiding party) and together Ryo and Edo make short work of them. Even alone either of them would have had very little trouble, and yet when the dust settles and the village gates swing open they are immediately surrounded by a mass of people tripping over one another to thank them.

Ryo immediately shuffles to the side, frowning a little but still giving little nods of acknowledgement and letting Edo handle most of it. The younger man all demure smiles and, "Oh no, it was nothing more than our duty to protect those weaker than us," (_even after you blame us for leading a raiding party to you, turn on us, and throw us to the wolves_ Ryo mentally adds cynically). Carefully negotiating for supplies and a place to spend the night.

Ryo wonders if they even realize that they're being hustled. Not that Edo would ever consider it hustling either. He fancies himself a hero, he just happens to be capable of being entirely mercenary about it when the situation warrants. And yet, even in that Edo is simply thinking of their mutual survival and the simple fact that they _need_ to stay alive to find Judai and the others. Not himself. Never just himself.

Which is why Ryo asks the nearest villager if they have a doctor or a healer of some sort here, soon enough directed to see the Witch, and she's much younger and prettier than the name implies. Her eyes clear and sharp and far too knowing when she asks, "What is it you need?"

"My--" Ryo hesitates for a moment, wondering exactly what to describe Edo as. Bitter rival? Grudging traveling companion? Partner? Friend? "Edo," he finally mutters, jerking his head slightly in Edo's general direction (who is currently entertaining a group of children and looking far more at ease than Ryo has seen him… ever.) "He has problems sleeping. Violent nightmares I think…."

"A troubled past and an uncertain future," she murmurs softly in agreement and Ryo frowns at the interruption.

"Is there anything you can give him? To help him sleep through the night, or longer than an hour or so at a time at least."

"I can. And what of you?"

"What?"

"I can give you something to ease the pain. Perhaps give you a little more time. Fool your body into thinking that your heart is not as damaged as it is…."

"No." He stares at her, expecting a protest, even as he wonders how she knew, if he is physically starting to _look_ as ill as he feels some days. Suddenly feeling the need to explain when she doesn't say a word. "What time I have left is all I deserve. No more."

"As you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

Edo turns around to find Ryo frowning at him, which isn't unusual but never fails to be annoying. Edo frowning right back and snapping, "What do you want Hell Kaiser?" and for a brief moment, Ryo looks uncomfortable before handing Edo a small bottle. Muttering, "Take a little bit of this before you try to go to sleep," somewhat edgily and Edo's frown deepens.

"I talked to the healer here," Ryo continues in reply to Edo's unvoiced question. "It's supposed to help…. Look, just take the damn thing."

"What? No! It could be poisoned…." Edo pauses, his eyes narrowing as he considers what he just said. "Or is that what you want?"

"You know, Phoenix, if I wanted to see you dead, I think there are far easier ways to go about it than commissioning a poisoned sleeping potion. If anything, I'm sick of watching you drag your sorry ass around in a daze, nearly losing duels."

They stare one another down for a moment, each too headstrong to back off, until Edo finally grumbles, "fine," under his breath and snatches the bottle out of Ryo's hand. "But if I die, I'm going to be pissed, Hell Kaiser."

"Of course you will, you little drama queen. Now if that's settled, can we move on to something a little bit more important?"

"You're the one who's so damn concerned about my sleeping habits, Hell Kaiser. Not me."

Ryo shakes his head and mutters something that might be, "why do I bother," under his breath, Edo more than ready to snap something in response to that when Ryo fixes him with an icy glare. "The supplies we talked about. Have you gotten them together yet?"

"Not quite. It probably wouldn't be smart to leave right away anyway." Edo struggling to keep his reply light and dismissive as Ryo's expression grows that much more thunderous.

"Why the hell not? You know as well as I do that we can't hang around here."

"I know. But these people--" Edo pauses for a moment, gnawing on his lower lip while carefully gathering his thoughts. "We're heroes to them, like it or not. Right now they love us. There's talk about feasts and celebrations and--"

"We don't have time for that kind of shit."

"I _know_. But do you really think that it's smart to insult them right now?" A slight sigh puffs past Edo's lips and unconsciously he begins passing the small bottle he's still holding back and forth between his hands. "I'm sure it's a great strain on you, Hell Kaiser, but just try to smile nice and polite. I'd rather not piss these people off and wind up starving out there because you're an impatient sonofabitch who can't wait a day."

"Tomorrow then."

"Maybe."

"Edo." The name comes out as a furious hiss and Edo glowers up at Ryo's face.

"I'm aiming for tomorrow. If not, then the next day. No later. Now," a tight smile curving its way across Edo's lips as he finally stops fidgeting with the bottle. "The sooner we sit down and cheerfully accept the thanks of these nice people, the sooner we can leave. Right?"

Ultimately they stay in the village for three days. Which is three days longer than Ryo ever wanted or intended to stay, and he naturally makes his disapproval known even as Edo continues to make excuses as to why they need to remain; Ryo eventually grumbling in acquiescence and steadfastly keeping his distance from Edo and his machinations. All the while Edo smiles prettily and is polite to a fault. Careful, well-practiced, movements designed to get him what he wants.

The excuses only get weaker, Edo refusing to meet Ryo's eyes because he _knows_ he's stalling. Just like he _knows_ they need to keep moving. That they can't stay here forever. That they have to find Judai and the others. That it isn't their job to protect this village or save the damn world.

And then he looks around him and sees these people who have absolutely no way of keeping themselves safe. Who speak in hushed tones about nearby villages, just like this one, that have been virtually wiped out and Edo's stomach churns and he thinks up yet another lame excuse to mutter when Ryo glares at him, silently asking why they haven't left yet.

It's while they're bedding down on the night of the third day when Ryo finally growls, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Edo's mouth going dry for a moment before he manages to pull himself back together. His mind already scrambling over some sort of reasoning that he hasn't come up with before.

"We really shouldn't. Not yet. I mean…."

"I don't care what _we_ should be doing, Phoenix. _I'm_ going. We've wasted enough time. If you want to keep hanging around here, playing the hero until you get yourself killed, that's your prerogative. Not mine."

Edo frowns, but says nothing, knowing that there's no possible way to deny the accusation. Simply curling up on his side, keeping his back to Ryo.

And when Ryo wakes the next morning Edo is already up, wrapped in a thick cloak with his suitcase beside him while he avoids looking Ryo in the eye. Ultimately muttering, "Let's go. Before I somehow talk myself into staying even longer."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Yes, I do in fact remember that this fic exists. And I have no excuse for leaving this part for so long other than having too many grand (or not so grand) plans about where I want to take things and no real idea as to how to go about doing it. As such, I hit a massive wall. Hopefully I'm over that._

* * *

"You're dying, aren't you?"

The question is unexpected and Ryo pauses briefly before feeding another branch into the small fire in front of him, not bothering to turn and look at Edo when he murmurs, "What makes you say that?"

"You think I'm blind? I know your heart's bothering you and I know it's more serious than you want to let on." Edo unable to stop himself from letting out a small, almost mocking, laugh before he continues, "Don't worry, I don't care or anything. I just want to know ahead of time if you're going to drop dead on me in the middle of a duel. It could turn out to be problematic if I'm not prepared for it."

"I don't plan on dropping anytime soon if that's all you're worried about."

"Good." There's a moment's thoughtful silence, as if Edo is choosing his next words carefully, finally blurting, "It was the Underground, wasn't it?"

"Possibly. It's the only thing that really makes sense."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ryo finally glancing over his shoulder in Edo's direction and slowly taking in how absolutely _miserable_ the younger boy looks.

"For… all of it. I didn't just beat you; I made a spectacle of it. I know I humiliated you. I started your losing streak. I…."

"Ego much, Phoenix?" Ryo suddenly snaps, cutting him off. "My problems are suddenly all about you now? Trust me, I have no one to blame for my current predicament but myself. I made the choices I made and now I have to live with them. Losing to you bothered me, yes. But that hardly has anything to do with you."

Edo says nothing, simply letting out a vague sort of hum to indicate that he's heard, and glances away. Ryo more than content to believe that the subject has been dropped and entirely surprised when Edo suddenly speaks up again, "There are only two things I can think, two possibilities that make any amount of sense. Either I have the worst luck in the world, or my life is absolute poison to anyone who comes near me. Ever since DD…." Edo's voice trails off again, an expression of almost violent distaste twisting his features.

"I heard about the fire, but what does that have to do with….." The question he'd been about to ask freezing in Ryo's throat as Edo's vicious glare is turned on him.

"Don't. Just… trust me. Okay?"

"You brought it up, Phoenix."

"Forget that I did. It's not important. Are you going to take the first watch or should I?" The swift change of subject obviously intended to block any further discussion and Ryo frowns, although he doesn't bother calling Edo on it. There's no point to prolonging the argument any. Simply replying, "You can take it if you want," and Edo nods, quite obviously relieved that Ryo took the hint as he adjusts his cloak around his body.

Ryo simply sighs, reminding himself once again that he's (thankfully) not here to play best friend and shoulder to cry on for Edo Phoenix. No more than Edo is here for him.

And even if he was, he's not sure it's a role he'd be capable of playing.

It seems like he's only just dozed off when Edo wakes him. The worried expression on Edo's face more than enough to jolt him to alertness and Ryo finds himself giving the campsite a quick once-over before focusing his attention back on Edo.

"I was doing a quick patrol around camp, just to make sure there was nothing out there and I found…." He hesitates for a moment before handing Ryo a duel disc and Ryo can feel a cold sweat break out as he immediately recognizes the style as being from their world. From Duel Academia.

Then he turns it over, and the name scratched onto the underside makes his heart clench in a way that has nothing to do with its current problems.

"It wasn't active when I found it," Edo says quickly, obviously reading the look of fear on Ryo's face. "Not like the others we've come across. I don't think he… I don't think he was dueling when…. It looked more like it was just discarded or abandoned or… something."

"Something," Ryo repeats absently, mind darting across the unspoken possibilities that single word holds. So many possibilities and none of them good.

"At least… at least this means we're close. Right?"

Ryo simply gets to his feet, snapping, "Get some sleep," even as he stalks over to where his suitcase is resting and snaps it open, setting the duel disc inside.

"What?"

"I said, get some sleep, Phoenix. I'll be waking you in two… no, an hour and a half. Although, first, show me where you found this."

Edo simply nods, knowing better than to argue this time.


End file.
